The present invention relates to a camera capable of providing a pseudo print format, and more particularly to a camera having a viewfinder providing the photographer with not only an actual view which is used for the photographer to confirm the view of the subject which is actually focused by the photographic lens, but also a pseudo view which is used for the photographer to confirm the view within a limited pseudo telephoto print area to be enlarged in the printing process.
There has been known a camera equipped with a viewfinder having both an actual zooming that the field of view is varied by varying the focal length of the photographic lens, and a pseudo zooming that the photographer is provided with a pseudo view which is enlarged for a limited pseudo telephoto print.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,111 discloses a camera provided with a viewfinder including an objective lens having a variable focal length. The magnification of the viewfinder is varied by driving the objective lens in accordance with variation of the focal length of the photographic lens, further by driving the objective lens in accordance with variation of the size of a limited pseudo telephoto print area.
In other words, the magnification of the viewfinder has an actual magnification which is varied in accordance with the variation of the focal length of the photographic lens, and a pseudo magnification which is varied in accordance with the variation of the size of a limited pseudo telephoto print area.
More specifically, as the actual magnification of the photographic lens is increased, the magnification of the viewfinder is proportionally increased. Also, as the limited pseudo telephoto print area is decreased, the pseudo magnification of the viewfinder is reverse proportionally increased. Accordingly, the viewfinder is necessary to have such a long focal length as to attain the pseudo magnification greater than the actual magnification. In the above-mentioned U.S. Patent, the magnification of the viewfinder is varied only by varying the focal length of the objective lens of the viewfinder. Accordingly, it will be seen that it is very costly and troublesome to construct the viewfinder which can provide a considerably long focal length only by movement of the objective lens of the viewfinder.
In the above-mentioned U.S. Patent, also, when the photographer wishes to confirm the actual view of the photographic lens after seeing the pseudo view for a limited pseudo telephoto print, the objective lens of the viewfinder is required to move to such a position as to provide the actual view of the photographic lens. Accordingly, it will be seen that as the limited pseudo telephoto print area is smaller, longer time is required to move the objective lens of the viewfinder.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a viewfinder which has overcome the above-mentioned drawbacks.